Ioratin
Ioratin (Ioratin: "Land of Women/Pearls"), officially the Queendom of Ioratin, was an island nation located within a bay at the south-central parts of Palkyras. This matriarchal nation was surrounded by Vozolaz in the north, East Zaqo to the east, and Turodaron to the west. It was founded as a nation for all females, as a refuge from abuse by anyone in the world. The all-male monasteries of Ajoltar, its greatest enemy (not counting Vozolaz and the Thralondian Empire), was founded as its counterpart. Flag The Flag of Ioratin is a vertical rectangular banner of many colours, a bordered eightfold cross with a sixfold flower-like design at the centre. The reddish border stands for war against oppression and "patriarchy"; the green and yellow for life; blue and white for wisdom; and the central blossom for beauty, history, and the feminine gender. History Located on an island between Vozolaz and present-day Turodaron, Ioratin was founded in the middle Sarmelonid Dynasty during a civil war as an all-women's country, as they sought vengeance against Vozonid society for its backwardsness, until they were annexed in later time. During the Sarmelonid emperors' rule, a few Ioratina were allowed to return to the island, but only to showcase their customs to tourists and locals. Many ages into the present epoch, Ioratin was founded again after the chaos following the Second Kyrvotin Invasion's EMP shut down much of the world's technology. Ioratin managed to evade and fend off conquests, but it was eventually conquered by the Zaqovians with Thralondian help. The Zaqovians enslaved the surving Ioratins and aborigines, and also tortured Ioratin men and boys as "cowards". Eventually, when the Zaqovian government was changed, the emancipated aborigines of Ioratin migrated to the depopulated island and set up their own republic, but they were suppressed by the Trimallean armies. Currently in a democratic Zaqo/Vozolaz, Present-day Ioratin has regained its freedoms, but strong traces of Vozonid culture linger on the island. Disgusted and angered by Old Ioratin's matriarchal dictatorship, the Vozonid authorities and the now-dominant aborigines enacted many bizarre laws to keep away its remaining supporters, to ensure that the hated Queendom will never again exist on the island's soil. However, the society of Ioratin itself survives in the form of a few enclaves along East Zaqo's coast. These were founded by dissidents who practice a less extreme version of their country's norms, but are mostly avoided by the locals for the notorious reputation of the Ioratin matriarchy. Geography Ioratin's territory consists of a large tropical island with several mountain ranges at its eastern shore. Government When Ioratin was a sovereign state, it was ruled by a Queen, who was also the High Priestess of the Mystique Cult. Currently, Ioratin is divided into three provinces, each of which is ruled by a governor of aboriginal ancestry. Society As it attempted to emulate its ancient predecessor as "a haven for all females", Later Ioratin was renowned by the rest of the world as the (known) world's only matriarchal and "feminist" sovereign state (not counting the Eastern Enclaves?), where almost any female in Ioratin can freely become a privileged citizen under the Empresses' rule. However, it differs from its predecessor in that males (not just animals) are allowed in Ioratin, but they were kept as slaves for hard labour and reproduction though they also used artificial cells for the latter. That peculiar custom, and their reliance on propaganda and literature to influence other nations when they are not at war, caused many other countries (even their women too!) to mock Ioratin as a "weird" example of the result of neglecting their traditions. Even feminists from other countries oppose Ioratin's government as well, some of them even going as far as launch raids to instigate a socialist revolt among its prisoners. According to official Ioratina belief, all other nations were "tyrannies" for being ruled by men, and for their countless abuses against women and girls. Therefore, it was considered a sacred duty to all Ioratins to wage war against the rest of the world, until every nation has been bound under Ioratina authority and all women are liberated. To replenish their numbers, Ioratins grew their new citizens in artificial wombs, while some citizens were impregnated by male slaves. Regardless, Ioratins altered their offspring's gender so most of them were born female. Ioratin also has its own language, which was created by its founders. Trivia *Ioratin was inspired by the more aggressive feminist subcultures on Tumblr and Twitter, pop-culture depictions of feminists; the Amazons of Greek mythology; and the gem aliens of "Steven Universe", a show popular among American feminists of the 2010's. *As Ioratina citizens were obliged to wage war against males, it makes Ioratin one of the few nations on Jerde where not only lesbianism was fully accepted (and even encouraged by law, along with bisexuality), but also where "the Pill" (a medicine used by various governments to alter sexual orientation) was banned as "an oppressive patriarchal tool". **Ironically, transgender people -- even men who were altered to become women, or who identified themselves as women -- were regarded and attacked as hostiles by Ioratina law for altering their gender. Category:Peculiar Rabydosverse nations Category:Countries Category:Monarchies